Creeping Death
by Nasburado
Summary: A G.I.joe Story especialy for those who beleive Stormy should be a Good guy. Introduces new, more deadly ninja villian.


CREEPING DEATH 

A rope fail before a window pane in the L.A. skyline. Through the window pane a candle lit room was feeled with silence. There set a man whose legs were folded, as his own shadow flickered about the room. His palms were clasped together and small chanting hmmm pressed through his lips. He was meditating and attempting to concentrate on his training.

He was unaware of the figures creeping about his studio. He was wise and in tune with nature but they were silent assassins. They had perfected stealth beyond an art. They prepared to bring through the various large windows. The used sign language to plot the exact movement. They were patient, like a predators waiting for just the right moment to strike. That moment came. 

The windows shattered and they entered at such speed that it seemed the glass only followed them. The bald martial arts master opened his eyes and leaped to his feet in a defense stance. He was surrounded by six figures each clad in dark blue with metal armor upon their head, chest, and shins. There were now six empty sheaths were some of the finest katana's ever made had been stored. 

I have done you no wrong. spoke the man with boldness as he remained still and ready.

We work for a different master now. We aren't just for hire, we also have a mission now. The voice was colder than the steel it's bearer wielded. It was blunt and devoid of any emotion. The night creeper clan learned of you through martial arts tournaments. He will not allow anyone to be our equal. 

It was understood he would die. He knew this, but before he met his maker he would fight. As quick as his opponents came through the glass he was on his hands sweeping with his feet. He hoped to knock them down quickly and give em a short term advantage. He knocked five down and adjusted his footing he somersaulted towards a wall with a large falchion ( a spear like weapon) upon it. The ninja's bolted up and followed. As the man dodged the slice of blades he grabbed his weapon off the wall. 

The slashes were so fast they were putting out candles throughout the room. Flickering lights slowly faded to black as the fight ensued. Although pain was greatly inflected all that was heard was the swift stings of the blades through the air.

The falchion emerged through the guts of one of the ninjas as the last candle went out. They could all sense everything around them just as if they could see. Moonlight shown in upon the blades and the blood that dripped from them. The Sounds of slashing contined, leaping and swifts blows of fist to flesh. Eventually the near silence was broken with a cry of agony. The man fell fighting noble but in the end he was no match for six equals. Only one of his foes were failed. 

With their work done the remaining assains left the same way they had entered, and just as silent. They left their dead behind, he was no longer of use to him. They also left a nice trace of a highly flamable liquid. Upon reaching the roof a helicopter landed unoticed. A robed man came to greet them. Master'' There "Training", wich was more along the lines of programming, told them to bow. 

each did. They would obey every word from their masters lips. "Is the room set to be torched? 

Yes, with Mr. Stewart inside. They attached no emotion to "Stewart" and cared little about anything aside from their cause and in pinch, themselves.

Shame, he was a good agent. Their leader showed no real sadness. The solider was just another minion, there was no personal attachment. I came here personally to gather you for a very important mission. An old employer has given us a needed tie. 

The cloak covering the man blew enough to show a smile, a devious smirk. 

************************************************************* 

A well chilsed asain man was driving an old van down the road he had a look of London in his eyes as he reflected on his behavior. He had just been freed from a monster's control and hated the things he had done. 

Dirt flung around the gray faltered vehicle as he headed toward a cabin up the road. A man who was his brother lived there. He was resting and alone. He knew Tommy was coming but he hoped that he wouldn't turn away. He had no reason to trust him. He wouldn't blame them for tossing him out forever. He was a kind man perhaps 

He came to the cabin and stopped the vehicle. He made his way to the door. Although a great ninja he hadn't noticed a tracking device earlier. 

Snake eyes sat with his hat forming a shadow over his face. He was reading a book quietly. He knew his friend was outside and was the door. He rose and meet his friend at the door, old war buddies, fellow fighters, brothers. The door opened and they looked into each other's eyes. Once enemies, now brothers forever. They're hand meet firmly. 

They talked though only one voice was sparingly heard for hours. That night they were there battle fatigues and trained. One wore all black and a silver visor, the other a basic white karate uniform with a mask and a hood, a slit showed his eyes. A black sash held sheaths and arrows and a sword on the back. The other had a sword and some daggers. 

They were Snake-eyes and Storm shadow. Blood brothers of the ashkirange and thought to be the most skilled ninjas in the world. They were deuiling with there swords and dashed around the forest behind the cottage. It was pitch black but a full moon provided a beautiful scene. It glittered from the weapons as they collided with thunder. Kicks and fists waves blocked and returned. They were equal fighters. 

They were watched by Silent assians. They had fought them before, they were the Night Creepers. They were silent and confident. They knew there opponents and had the advantages of surprise and number. They had been specificly selected to defeat two. There master had warned that though the number bore them an advantage it would take much skill to vanquish them.

They sneeked about the forest gathering into position but they went unnoticed. A howl escaped a wolf and the two sword brothers stopped. It seems that we are not alone. Storm shadow and Snake eyes both changed there stance and turned back to back. They were prepared for whatever enemy lurked by. Suddenly their attackers appeared around them and stood weapons drawn. 

Askringe clan, we are of the New Night creeper clan, formed from the remnants of the old creepers, from the ashes of Aleph and the ancient enemies of the Akringe clan. We will allow no one to be our equals. But you are blessed in that the master sent some of his best to wipe you out, being of the most hated clan.. 

The new night creepers? Working for Cobra again? 

No Tommy Ashrainge, but you seem to have been once again. We are on a quest to end all the other remonarrs of the clans. We have been and will be successful. He spoke once again with a cold voice. He was a lieutenant, their field commander. 

Your own agenda? Then let us waste no more time Stomshadow sternly opened the fight as his blade swiped itself across the chest of the closet foe. Swords clanged as the two masters of martial arts warded off countless thrusts, slashes, and kicks. Each ninja fought with fierce and vigor. Snake eyes pulled a throwing dagger from his boot and it found its way to the throat of a night creeper ready to give Storm Shadow a cheap shot. 

You fight honorably enough to not use unskilled weapons but you do use cheap shots and unfair numbers. Storm Shadow insulted there honor. Even as a villain he always acted with honor and nobility. When forced by number to must lose restraint.'' 

Storm Shadow's left hand gripped some throwing stars and left his hand as he leapt back from a slash. Swords violently cut flesh, in mere moments it became ten to 2 but those are very unfair odds when the two are already tired. 

A smoke bomb was also among Snake eyes gear. Luckily they had fully suited up to train. As it went off Storm Shadow attempted to sneak in a tree. Snake eyes might best him at swords but there was no denying his superiority with the bow. 

It was a mad dash and he leapt often in the brief moments it took him to get there. He turned quickly to see a blade bounce off his metal longbow. He swiped and hopped into the head of his opponent. Fortunately he had the bow made specifically to be battle worthy. He then leapt into the trees. 

Snake eyes expertly dodged each swoosh of the blades. He had picked up another blade from a fallen creeper and was managing to hold them back. 

He jumped up flipped behind one only to match his blade. A more furious exchange erupted and one fell. Then with a growl another fell. Wolfs had come. They were children of Se's old pet timber. 

Arrows shot into the throats of three others and six remained. With another quick slash from Snake eyes. The wolves, one at another, one fell to a precise blow, but then its murder fell too as he screamed from the loss of his dominant arm. Snake eyes took a serious blow to the chest but two arrows sniped off more soldiers. 

Two remained. Through ..skill one fell. The other put a flying foot of Tommy Ashkringe, his neck snapped, it was broke but he had a few moments of conscious. He saw the shaded figure above and heard, Who and where is your base? 

The cabin exploded in brilliance behind them. Knowing that they would soon run Stormshadow simply sliced and was done with his priosner.Snake eye's eyes felled with sadness. They had no honor. No honor at all. A Helicopter flew by, it was responsible. Anger was seen the faces of the collages. Who is the new night creeper leader? Why are they after the ninja clans? There was no time for either to ponder, they had to take cover and heal.

Leaves rustled as lights on a helicopter showed only the dead bodies of it's allies.

To be continued soon...

Check out more of my work (mostly orginal stories) and the other writers in my group at 

All Rights belong To hasbro tm


End file.
